


Magic

by BatPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magic - Coldplay, Sad Ending, Separation Anxiety, Sweet, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatPoison/pseuds/BatPoison
Summary: Where Otabek thinks Yuuri is magic.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri, Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 8





	Magic

> Call it magic, call it true  
> I call it magic when I'm with you  
> And I just got broken, broken into two  
> Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you

Otabek Altin did not believe in magic, until he met Yuuri Katsuki.

There were no flashes or fireworks.

There was no romantic music, there was not even a mutual recognition.

But there was magic.

Delicate, soft, ethereal.

There was hardly anything between them.

There was hardly a blush on Yuuri's part, knowing that he was looked at by someone other than Viktor.

There was hardly a gesture of nervousness from Otabek, knowing he was caught in his furtive glances.

There was hardly a flash of magic, but who said that a lot of magic was needed for something beautiful to be able to be born?

Nobody.

And that Otabek well knew.

Something big had prepared his destiny by introducing Yuuri Katsuki in his life.

> And I don't, And I don't, And I don't, And I don't  
> No I don't, it's true  
> I don't, No, I don't, No, I don't, No, I don't  
> Want anybody else but you

After countless appointments, Otabek was able to secure his suspicions.

Yuuri Katsuki was magic in its purest state.

He found magic in the blushes that were painted on his cheeks on the first date, in the way he held a cup of chocolate in the small cafeteria where they went on their second date, in the messy hair that formed on his head when he arrived Late on your third date.

He found magic in the kiss they shared in front of his apartment on the fourth date.

Also in the smile that Yuuri gave him in tears to see how they put a gold ring on his hand.

He found magic again in the looks that were dedicated in the middle of the altar, after a year of having met.

Otabek found magic in every movement, in every gesture that Yuuri made. In every gesture of his face full of infinite affection.

Otabek was in love with Yuuri and the magic he created with his body, without words.

> Call it magic, cut me into two  
> And with all your magic, I disappear from view  
> And I can't get over, can't get over you  
> Still, I call it magic, such a precious jewel

And Otabek, badly, also learned that there was magic in Yuuri's tears.

He understood that there was gray magic in his moments of weakness.

There was magic in the sound that their footsteps made on the floor when he was enraged at the apartment where they lived together.

He understood that there was magic in his Yuuri's looks of disappointment.

Otabek understood that there was magic, magic in its most rotten state, but magic, after all, in the moments when he felt Yuuri far away.

There was magic in the moments when he lost Yuuri because of his stupidity.

> Wanna fall, fall so far  
> I wanna fall, fall so hard  
> And I call it magic  
> And I call it true  
> I call it magic

He learned that, as there is also magic in his perfect leaps, there was magic in his falls.

Otabek learned from Yuuri, that there could also be magic in the cruelest words.

"Let's end this."

There was magic, a kind of magic turned off around them when silence formed.

Otabek noticed.

There was still magic, little flashes, but there was.

Is there any chance to recover what ever was?

> And if you were to ask me  
> After all that we've been through  
> Still believe in magic?  
> Yes, I do  
> Yes, I do  
> Yes, I do  
> Yes, I do  
> Of course I do

And there they were.

In the cafeteria where his first date was, only with tiny differences.

Otabek being single because he didn't find Yuuri's magic in anyone else.

Yuuri had remarried and now had a son.

They had met, after so many years, at the skating academy where Yuuri's little boy was attending and where Otabek was teaching in the morning.

"So you still believe in ours?" Yuuri had asked after telling him the reason he never tried anything with anyone.

_Do you still believe in magic?_ It would be the perfect question, according to Otabek.

The Kazakh looked for a second at the flower shop in front of the cafeteria.

Could it be that flowers return magic to what was once among them?

Otabek returned his gaze to Yuuri and replied:

"Yes, I do."

**End.**


End file.
